Sakasu Reiza
Sakasu Tsurugi as he was once known, was born in Yamagakure. He was an exceptional ninja with a knack with the Storm Release which is how he got his name later as he renamed himself after the one of the jutsu. despite his prodigious talent he also has the innate ability to get into trouble, or find a way into it Background Born into the Tsurugi Clan a powerful noble clan who held high expectations and regard within the Hidden Mountain village. Sakasu was a lot less into the good of the clan and more so into himself. He was often suspended for behavior detrimental to then reputation of both his clan and the Yamagakure ANBU. Which explains why he never has money because they money he would have got the village keeps to pay for his damages. He met with Jiraiya who was on one of his travels who was surprised they had much in common with looks and the two began an good friendship for the moment until he left. Aware of his Troubles Jiraiya taught how to be more mild in his personality, and less brash which worked for a time until Jiraiya left. Jiraya's leaving caused Sakasu to once again fall prey to his old ways and quickly pick up where he left off. On one of his missions he was sent to find and question A Yamagakure splinter cell operative known as the Dark Slayer. As Sakasu confronted Raido he fell victim to the mans allusion of word play and found himself fighting Raido instead. The battle caused a insurmountable damage and with only Sakasu left to take the blame he was immediately punished for the damage and he was expelled from the ANBU team. Since his release Sakasu has tried to hold several jobs as a standard shinobi, however his reputation, and peoples perception of his character has caused him to lose out on work, and missions. The trust Yamagakure once had in him was nothing more than faint tremor, as they grew tired of high risk high reward style of combat on mission. Sakasu sank into depression and began living from bar to bar, being called the Angry Dog storm due to his constant state of anger. After a year of this lifestyle he began to blame Raido X for his downfall, and began to try and track him down by any means. With little information to go on, and Raido's elusive traveling pattern Sakasu launched his own search for the shinobi he believes robbed him of everything. His dignity, honor, pride in his clan, and most importantly his life. Appearance Sakasu wears the standard white Yamagakure ANBU robes underneath it he wears garbs similar to his friend Jiraya minus carrying the big scroll, his hair white and placed red line under his eyes in honor of his friends after he heard news of his death to the hands of the Atkatsui leader Pein. His hair is very long that of which he keeps in a very messy ponytail. he wears gloves and wrist protectors for personal reason. and keep a book on his waist which is filled with my different ways to apologize and be sincere about it. Personality Its often said that Sakasu was either in trouble or on is way to find it, he is very brash, not one for rules or authority, he does not like awkward situations doesn't hold his tongue. Where as most people avoid the spotlight and controversy he embraces it often getting into the business of others not thinking of the consequences. He never thinks of how hi actions affect others or the awkward position he often put people in For example his team captain. always is held responsible for his brash action, and made to suffer for his loose cannon attitude.. which is often a running gag within the series. After his encounter with Jiraya he calmed down to be a much more mellow person, showing signs of change becoming less straight forward with his approach, he even became more caring and mindful of others. Until Jiraya left and was no longer there to look after him he then showed signs of his old personality resurfacing. He always complains about not having money which due to his reckless behavior he often gets so payment for during a mission. He does however have the passion to see the mission through although most would not agree with how he gets it done. He has a strong sense of justice and right and wrong and will not be persuaded to join evil or anything immoral (that doesnt involve women anyway). It has also been seen that he is a bit of a womanizer as while dating and escorting the Kages daughter he made several advances on her to date her just to do the same to other woman who attracted his attention. His last top ranked mission in questioning Raido X caused him to truly despise and detest the wily Uchiha. Sakasu hold Raido directly responsible for his sink into depression and infamy, and stated that Raido's ability to not only manipulate him into a fight but then beat him was like a cancer living inside him. Over time Sakasu appears to have inferiority complex as he has been unable to find and track down the man he hates more than anyone. His inability to find the Dark Slayer led him further into his depression as he felt he would never right the wrong that hung over his head like a dark cloud. As of Sakasu has not yet given up hope on regaining his redemption at the expense of Raido but has began to lose hope in ever finding him. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Tsuki no Ai